


Penny

by bekjaneway



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekjaneway/pseuds/bekjaneway
Summary: Chakotay introduces Kathryn to a young friend ;)





	Penny

_ The nerve of this man! How dare he think that she would be okay with this, that she would want to do this? _ Chakotay had invited Kathryn over, via comm message during her latest mission, to visit his new home in Southern Indiana. He had offered to cook her dinner and explained that he had a new friend living with him that he wanted her to meet. A “beautiful and intelligent” young friend. 

_ How dare he? _ She knew from experience that it was difficult to form a relationship with someone who was constantly traveling off-planet, but would he really want to throw away everything they had built between them since Voyager’s homecoming?  _ Had he finally gotten tired of waiting? _

As she stepped up onto the front porch, Kathryn Janeway conjured her best attempt at a cheerful smile, hoping this dinner would end quickly. She raised her fist and knocked firmly on the door. Soon after, a grinning Chakotay pulled it open.

_ Damn, he looked good. _

“Kathryn! It’s so good to see you!” Still smiling he reached out and pulled her into an unexpected hug. Surprised, Kathryn resisted for a second, but soon relaxed into his embrace and wove her arms around his waist.

“It’s good to see you too. Where is she?” Cringing at her own bluntness, she pulled back from Chakotay. He smiled at her and let out a gentle laugh.

“You’re going to love her Kathryn. Come with me.” Taking hold of her hand, Chakotay pulled Kathryn behind him into the main living area.

“Kathryn Janeway, meet Penny.” Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks. On the couch in the far corner of the room sat the most adorable puppy she had ever seen. Relieved beyond measure, she strode over to the couch and scooped the tiny dog into her arms. She looked up to see Chakotay, still smiling, watching her. 

_ How could she ever doubt him? _ Suddenly she realized her eyes were becoming moist and swiped at them, embarrassed.

“What’s wrong?” Chakotay asked, worried he had done something.

“Nothing, I just thought…” Kathryn trailed off.

“You thought what?” Chakotay prompted, confused.

Janeway looked down at the puppy wiggling contentedly in her arms and smiled. _God, she loved this man._

“Nevermind.”


End file.
